Fin de un Verdadero Amor
by Kary Anabell Black-Dark Kaya
Summary: Historia de amor entre ... y ... Si quereis saberlo entrad y leerlo. X favor dejadme review´s necesito saber si os gusta o no. Slash.


**Fin de un verdadero amor.**

Hace siete años desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde el primer instante pensé que eras un ángel. Un ángel de rubios cabellos y grises ojos cuan luna llena. Pero tu carácter era como el de un diablo, frío, calculador y malicioso.

Durante estos siete años he tenido que fingir, mentir, y disimular. Finir que te odiaba, cuando te amaba con toda mi alma. Mentir a los demás, diciendo cosas crueles sobre ti. Disimular que te no te miraba fijamente, pues si lo hacía, todos tus movimientos, desde coger una pluma para escribir hasta el de cuando cortas los ingredientes de pociones. Hacía todo esto pensando que nunca me corresponderías, pero me equivoque.

Unos días antes de San Valentín, de nuestro sexto curso, recibí una rosa negra con una nota. En la nota había una pequeña poesía:

Con dos palabras te diría,  
lo que yo por ti siento.  
Pero lo más difícil seria,  
reunir el valor que me falta.  
No sé porque doy tantos rodeos  
Para decirte solamente:  
Te Quiero.

Esa fue la primera de las tantas notas que me enviaste hasta el día de San Valentín de este año. El día 14 de Febrero me enviaste una nota citándome en la torre de astronomía a las 00:00pm, mientras los demás estaban en el baile que se celebraba.

Llegué diez minutos antes, puesto que fui por casi todos los pasadizos posibles. Como no estabas me dirigí al balcón y empecé a deslumbrar las estrellas. La primera que divise fue Sirio, la cual me recordó todos los momentos que pase junto con mi padrino, Sirius. Aquella navidad de quinto curso fue el último recuerdo, puesto que sentí que se abría la puerta.

Y allí estabas, vestido con tu túnica negra de gala, tu pelo rubio platino y tus ojos, esos ojos grises que me traían de cabeza.

- No pensé que fueras a venir.- me dijiste con tu tono frío.  
- No sé porque iba a faltar.- te conteste con la voz alterada.  
- Tranquilízate, no es ninguna trampa, lo que decían las notas eran cierto.  
- No me esperaba…  
- Ya, no te esperabas que tu admirador secreto fuese yo, ¿no?  
- No es lo que iba a decir, más bien deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fueses tú mi admirador secreto.

Me miraste sorprendido, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese un sueño, te me acercaste. Llegaste hasta el balcón donde estaba, te apoyaste en la barandilla mirando el bosque prohibido, te imite, no sé cuanto tiempo pasamos, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Me iba a ir cuando te acercaste a mí y me besaste, suavemente, con delicadeza como si me pudiera romper.

Al principio me quede en shock, después te correspondí al beso, empezaste a profundizarlo, si seguías así me descontrolaría y no habría marcha atrás. 

Te separaste, puesto que ninguno de los dos podía respirar, cuando cogí un poco de aire, te bese con más ahínco, a lo que tú respondiste gustoso, sin darnos cuenta empezamos a quitarnos la ropa mutuamente.

Primero la túnica, después la chaqueta, la camisa, los pantalones, empezaste a besarme el cuello, debajo de las orejas, mi punto débil como descubriste, después el pecho, el abdomen, el ombligo, y volviste a mi boca.

Estabas cegado por la lujuria, y no eras el único, yo estaba igual que tú, deje tu boca libre y te besé el cuello, te dejé una marca en el camino, tardaría días en irse.

Me cogiste de la barbilla y me dirigiste de nuevo a tu boca, esa boca con sabor a vainilla, parecía que sabías todos mis puntos débiles, pues la vainilla me encanta.

Después de besarme fugazmente, volviste a bajar, la temperatura iba subiendo a un nivel incontrolable e insospechado, pronto ambos estábamos en el suelo, echados sobre nuestras túnicas sin ropa alguna.

Tú besándome en sitios en los que nadie lo había hecho, y yo gimiendo a todo pulmón del placer que me hacía esos besos. Mi erección y la tuya estaban ya con un tamaño considerable y entonces me miraste con duda reflejada en tus ojos, yo te dije qu siguieras y penetraste primero un dedo, después un segundo dedo y por último un tercero, los retiraste y al segundo me penetraste con tu erección. Grité, grité de puro dolor y de puro placer como no lo había hecho antes. Se me tensó todo el cuerpo, pero tú empezaste a besarme consiguiendo que me tranquilizará y te dije con la mirada que siguieses.

Empezaste a penetrarme suavemente, fuiste aumentando de velocidad, me agarraste mi erección y me la empezaste a masturbar a la misma velocidad con la que tú me penetrabas. Te agarre de la espalda y te arañe, gemíamos a coro, poco después llegamos ambos al orgasmo, yo grité tu nombre, y tú gritaste el mío.

Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos. Nos veíamos siempre que podíamos, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Estábamos a mediados de mayo y mis amigos empezaban a sospechar, yo les decía siempre que quería estar solo, y que ellos tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos, puesto que eran novios. A finales de ese mes estalló la guerra contra Voldemort.

Atacaron muchos puntos mágicos, el callejón Diagon, el Ministerio de Magia, Hogsmeade, incluso San Mungo. El mundo mágico era un caos. Hogwarts era el único lugar seguro, o eso creíamos.

Un día de junio desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Te busqué, no dormí en semanas, mas no te encontré. A mediados de julio, Voldemort atacó Hogwarts, fue una masacre, muchos estudiantes murieron, también profesores, miembros de la orden, mortífagos y muchos más, pero ahí te vi.

Estabas en el suelo vestido con una túnica del colegio a los pies de Hermione y Ron. Me iba a acercar cuando Voldemort se acercó a mí, y allí fue cuando comenzó el duelo. Todos se detuvieron, todos miraba hacia nuestra dirección.

Después de horas de pelea pude matar a Voldemort, nada más caer este al suelo me dirigí hacia tu cuerpo inerte. Les pregunté que había pasado y me dijeron que los habías protegido de un Avada que les había lanzado tu padre.

Rompí a llora. No me lo podía creer. Habías muerto. Mi ángel de luna. No dejé que nadie se acercara a tu cuerpo. Le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que se te enterrara junto a mis padres en el mausoleo de los Potter. Al principio se negó, pero al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión acepto.

Te enterraron junto a mis padres. En la lápida se podía leer:  
  
**_Draco Malfoy  
1980-1998  
"Descansa en paz, mi ángel de Luna.  
Pronto nos veremos.  
Qué Dios te ampare en su reino junto a  
mis padres."  
Harry James Potter._**

**Fin**

Terminado: 15/07/05  
Publicado: 16/07/05

Kary Anabell Black


End file.
